


How to Train Your Jedi

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Rey, Intersex, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Kissing, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: While searching for General Leia, Kaydel comes across Rey who is in the middle of her Jedi Training. As it turns out, Rey quite enjoys training in the nude, leaving Kaydel very flustered and in the mood for Rey to test her physical training on her. Very M-rated smut. PWP. Intersex. G!P Rey x Kaydel Ko Connix
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	How to Train Your Jedi

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! WELCOME TO A BRAND-NEW STAR WARS STORY. THIS TIME, WE SHALL BE FOCUSING ON REY AND KAYDEL. YES, THIS STORY IS GOING TO PRETTY MUCH BE PURE SMUT BETWEEN THESE TWO LADIES. ALSO, REY IS INTERSEX IN THIS STORY. THIS DOESN'T REALLY HAVE A SET TIMELINE WITHIN THE SEQUEL TRILOGY, IT'S JUST ITS OWN THING FOR YOU TO ENJOY.**

**XXX**

At first glance, everything around the Resistance base seemed to be in working order. Lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix watched carefully as everyone fulfilled their duties. It was a big responsibility for someone so young. At 23, she was the youngest among the high-ranking Lieutenants. Yet, she carried with her an aura of confidence that made everyone take notice and want to work alongside her. Kaydel had no doubt that her years of working close to General Leia Organa helped greatly. She had tried to learn everything she could from her.

No one knew for how long it would take to defeat the First Order. Though Leia never spoke about it, Kaydel could tell that the General worried that her time in this life would pass before the Resistance did what was necessary to free the galaxy from the new Empire's wrath.

Over the past year, Kaydel noticed morale was always growing. It didn't matter how dire things became, there was always a sense of belief among everyone involved. She had a feeling it had something to do with Rey, the Last Jedi. Ever since she returned after finding Luke Skywalker, the young woman from Jakku was determined to learn the ways of the Force from Leia. Before long, she was training by herself without Leia's vigilance. Rey was always off somewhere else to train, leaving the rest of the Resistance curious about her power. Kaydel would be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit interested. However, she had duties to attend to.

She searched for General Leia. However, she couldn't find her amidst the sea of Resistance fighters. A frustrated sigh escaped her as she tried to look for a familiar face that might know the general's whereabouts. Her eyes fell onto Rose Tico and she approached her. As Kaydel got closer, she saw that the young woman appeared to be distracted by something. She followed Rose's line of sight and spotted Jessika Pava exiting her X-Wing after a practice run. While the pilot was speaking with those in her squadron, Rose gazed at her dreamily.

Kaydel rolled her eyes. ''Commander Rose!''

Rose nearly jumped out of her skin as she quickly turned and saluted. ''Lieutenant Kaydel. Sorry, I was…I was inspecting, uh…''

''Yes, you were inspecting,'' Kaydel said while glancing back at Jessika. Rose couldn't stop her cheeks from turning red. ''I was hoping that you know General Leia's whereabouts, seeing as you seem to be keeping a close eye on others.''

''Um…I think I saw her go off to train with Rey. They went over the other side of the hill so that they wouldn't have any distractions.''

''I thought so,'' Kaydel responded. ''Unfortunately, I have something that can't wait for the General. I suppose I could stop by.''

''Yes, Lieutenant. I'll continue with my duties.'' Rose rushed off before Kaydel could make a comment.

It was tough to read the young lieutenant. The only person who could read her without fault was General Leia. Everyone saw her as someone that needed to prove herself and always acted efficiently. Kaydel looked forward to the responsibility, but that didn't mean she saw anyone of lower rank as beneath her. She just wanted to make sure that everyone who fought this war would win their freedom. The First Order was stretching further across the galaxy. That's where it was good that they had Leia and Rey on their side.

As Kaydel ventured off to find them, she grew curious about what kind of training they did. She didn't want to intrude on something private. But it would only be a passing visit. Surely they could spare a few seconds? She looked up to see dark clouds passing over. In a matter of seconds, rain poured down onto Kaydel as she walked over the hill and came upon a grassy area with a wave of trees on all sides. There was plenty of room for a Jedi to train and without any peeping eyes that could watch from a distance. Before long, Kaydel noticed something in the distance and paused to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her.

It appeared to be a figure floating in the air. Whoever it was appeared tranquil and in complete control of their surroundings. Kaydel had only seen glimpses of the force's capabilities through Leia. She grew curious regarding Rey's skill. Even she could tell the young woman had talent. She walked forward, trying not to disturb Rey as she meditated while floating in the air. The heavy rain coming down didn't seem to bother her at all. When Kaydel got a little closer, she realized that something was off. Literally, something was off. Rey's clothes.

Kaydel stood transfixed as she had a great view of Rey's back. She knew that the young Jedi was quite fit and muscular for someone her size. Still, that didn't prepare Kaydel for her breath to hitch as she gazed at Rey's back muscles. Her eyes drifted further downwards so that she was now gawking at Rey's ass. Kaydel didn't know what to do as she saw Rey's body, dampened and glistening because of the heavy rain, slowly spin in mid-air until she was facing her. That was when Kaydel let out a gasp.

Rey's eyes opened. ''Lieutenant?''

Rey stopped her meditating and gently lowered herself to the ground. She hurried over to Kaydel, and in doing so, gave her quite the sight. It was no secret among the Resistance that Rey was Intersex. However, because of Rey focusing on her training, no one had any idea of what she truly looked like without clothes. There were whispers shared between some of the women that they had seen what Rey was packing between her legs. No one believed the rumors due to how ludicrous they sounded. But now, Kaydel could see those rumors didn't do Rey justice. Even soft, her cock was massive. The flaccid length and large balls dangling underneath swayed as she walked over. Kaydel tried to raise her head to look Rey in the eyes. That proved a near-impossible task.

''Is everything okay?'' Rey asked.

She stood before Kaydel without any concern for covering herself. It was up to Kaydel to not let her emotions get the better of her. ''I…I was hoping to speak with General Leia.''

''Oh, she left some time ago. I think she said something about meeting with an old friend off-world to discuss the First Order's next move in their system.''

Kaydel gulped. ''Oh, that was actually related to what I wanted to say…I suppose that means my job is done.''

She sharply turned, ready to leave until she heard Rey follow her. ''Lieutenant? Are you sure you're okay? You look unwell.''

''What do you mean?'' Kaydel faced her, once again, trying not to look down.

''Your face is red.''

A sigh slipped out of her mouth. There was no point in pretending. ''Rey, I'm curious…do you always train without clothes?''

Rey flinched and then looked at herself. ''Oh, no, I don't. But it started raining.''

''What does the rain have to do with your clothes? Isn't that more reason to keep them on?''

Rey shook her head and smiled, gazing up at the sky to let the rain fall down on her face. ''On Jakku, we would only get rain like this once a year. It was my favorite feeling to just let the water hit me. I feel more at ease like this in the rain.''

Kaydel gazed at the young Jedi and admired her. There was no doubt that Rey was beautiful. Her body was utter perfection. But it was that smile that really made the Lieutenant's heart stop. Rey's smile was like a star shining a light across the darkest galaxy. It was infectious.

Rey looked at her. ''Does this make you uncomfortable?''

''Oh, no, it's…different.'' She admitted. ''But who am I to brush aside what makes you happy? I actually think it's admirable that you're so confident with your body like that.''

''Yeah, I didn't realize there weren't many women in the Resistance like me.''

Kaydel snorted. ''Rey, there's no one in the Resistance like you.''

It was true. It wasn't unusual for women of varying species to have different genitalia. Bodies came in different shapes and sizes. However, Kaydel could say with utter confidence that Rey was a step up from the competition. And it was only proven further when she noticed the shaft begin to grow and harden. Kaydel tried to tear her eyes away, but she was mesmerized as she watched Rey's cock rise.

Rey groaned. ''Not again.''

''Does that happen often?''

For the first time since during their conversation, Rey was the flustered one. ''Only when I'm around other women.''

Kaydel's brows shot up. ''You're getting hard because of me?''

''I suppose if you want to be frank, yes.''

Kaydel licked her lips before she could stop herself. She never thought she could get a reaction out of someone like this. She continued to watch Rey's cock harden and grow, and the Jedi did nothing to stop her from watching. In fact, she slowly turned her body to face her. Kaydel was certain that whenever a raindrop landed on her face, it would steam up. Her hand twitched, wanting to reach out and touch it. That encouraged Rey to take another step closer.

''Well,'' Kaydel cleared her dry throat. ''It wouldn't be proper of me to leave you in this state. I should assist you. General Leia isn't coming back anytime soon, correct?''

''No. She'll be gone for the rest of the day.''

The next thing Kaydel knew, Rey's hand stroked her cheek, making her skin feel incredibly warm as they stood together in the rain. Their eyes closed as their lips slowly moved closer. Kaydel's breath hitched when she felt the Jedi's breath tickle her face. It felt like sparks had erupted from her being the moment their lips touched. Rey let out a cute little moan as she quickly deepened the kiss.

''Don't rush,'' Kaydel whispered.

''Sorry.''

Smiling against Rey's lips, Kaydel happily returned the kiss, stepping closer and pressing her body against Rey's. She groaned as she felt her strong body grinding against hers and Rey's throbbing length rub on her. Despite what she said, the young lieutenant was trying to hold back and keep things at a slow pace. She wanted this sensual kiss in the rain to last for as long as possible. She also wanted to see how hard and big Rey could get, as she felt her still growing. The Jedi slowly thrust her hips, dragging her cock up and down Kaydel's stomach.

Kaydel was incredibly wet, and that had nothing to do with the rain.

''Let me take off my clothes too.'' She said.

Rey whimpered as their kiss was put on hold. Kaydel gazed at the Jedi's mouth, noticing her tongue hanging out slightly. She licked it, causing Rey to shudder and moan with pleasure. Kaydel stepped away and began to strip, yanking her top up over her shoulders before throwing it to the ground. Rey's eyes instantly fell down onto the young woman's perky breasts. For a moment, Kaydel let her shyness get the better of her. She was about to cover herself before stopping. Rey reached out to gently grab her arm and move it out of the way, giving her a clear view. Because of the rain, Kaydel's nipples didn't take long to become hard.

''It's cold,'' she laughed and then gestured for Rey to come forward. ''Care to warm me up?''

Rey gulped and nodded her head. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Kaydel's cute boobs. They were smaller than hers, but they were beyond words for the young Jedi. ''You're gorgeous.''

Before Kaydel could thank Rey for the compliment, she cupped her breasts, eliciting sweet moans from the lieutenant. Kaydel pushed her chest forward, enjoying the way Rey fondled her. Unsure at first, she could feel Rey's confidence rise. After groping her breasts for a short while, Rey leaned her head down and flicked her tongue over one of Kaydel's nipples. Rey wrapped her arms around Kaydel's body and held her in a loving embrace as she started to suck on her tits. Kaydel threw her head back and moaned out loud. She didn't realize how sensitive her boobs were. Rey swirled her tongue around the nipples. Droplets from the rain ran down Kaydel's body, wetting Rey's lips as she kissed, licked and sucked both breasts.

As Rey moved her head between Kaydel's cleavage, the lieutenant could feel the head of Rey's cock stroke her stomach. She felt Rey try to move her hips back as if she was worried that Kaydel wouldn't enjoy the feeling.

Kaydel tucked her finger under Rey's chin and forced her to look up at her. ''My turn.''

''Oh?'' Rey replied.

Rey couldn't get her head straight. In her time with the Resistance, she found that if any woman started a conversation with her, she would devolve into a lost and incoherent mess. It was bad enough whenever Rose would smile at her and make her heart skip a beat, but now, having Kaydel give her the most seductive expression imaginable almost made her knees buckle. While Rey could train to use the Force, it seemed that woman held their own kind of power over the Last Jedi.

Kaydel latched her lips onto Rey's neck, sucking on a very sensitive spot that made her twitch. As she listened to Rey's moans of approval, Kaydel started to kiss her way down Rey's body. Her hands and lips returned the favor for Rey by groping and kissing her breasts. Kaydel squeezed them in her palms, enjoying how bouncing and firm they felt at the same time. She dragged her tongue over Rey's nipples and decided to tease her by gently nibbling and tugging on the hardened buds with her teeth. Before continuing further down, Kaydel stopped to admire Rey's toned midriff. Her fingers glided up and down, delighting in the feel of each bump from the Jedi's ab muscles.

She peppered Rey's stomach with faint kisses before dropping to her knees. At long last, she had her prize right in front of her eyes. Kaydel gawked at the size of the long and thick shaft. For a moment, she doubted if she could take something so big inside of her, but there was only one way to find out. Kaydel curled her fingers around the shaft. Well, she tried to. The girth was impressive and she needed two hands to grip it and start stroking. Rey whimpered and began thrusting her hips. Kaydel smiled before opening her mouth and wrapping her lips around the head of Rey's cock.

''Ah!'' Rey cried out as soon as she felt Kaydel start sucking. ''That feels so good.''

''I haven't done anything yet.'' Kaydel teased, licking and kissing the head before taking more of it in her mouth.

''You're doing more than enough.'' Rey panted. She brushed aside a bit of hair stuck to her wet face. She wasn't sure if it was rainwater or sweat running down her forehead.

Kaydel greatly enjoyed the feeling of Rey's cock stretching her mouth wide. She bobbed her head back and forth, feeling the shaft being pushed further inside until the tip touched the back of her throat. She reached around to grab Rey's firm ass cheeks and then started to push the Jedi forward, forcing her to ram her cock down her throat. Rey heard Kaydel begin to gag and wondered if it was too much. However, Kaydel continued to relentlessly suck Rey's cock, moaning over it. The vibrations from her lips drove Rey crazier by the second. She grabbed Kaydel's hair and started to fuck her mouth.

Kaydel was practically choking on Rey's cock. Eventually, she had to pull back for air. But, she didn't rest for long. She pumped Rey's cock with both hands and then moved down so that she could suck on the huge balls that she had been eyeing for a while now. Rey's body shook, and in response, Kaydel let the Jedi's swinging balls rub against her drenched face. Saliva, rain and pre-cum made it easy for her to take the cock back into her mouth and deepthroat her.

Just when Kaydel was finally coming to grips with what she was working with, Rey could feel her balls tighten and tingle. She cursed herself. She wanted this to last a little bit longer, but Kaydel was doing too good of a job with her mouth.

''Lieutenant…'' Rey moaned, gripping Kaydel's hair tighter and pushing her cock further down her throat. ''I think I'm about to…''

Unable to respond with words, Kaydel leaned her head forward so that Rey's full length was inside of her. Her throat bulged as she sucked as hard as she could. Wanting to make sure that Rey would give her everything she hand, Kaydel fondled her balls roughly. Rey let out a primal scream as she exploded inside of Kaydel's mouth. Kaydel's eyes bulged as she felt Rey's sticky and thick seed gush down her throat. It leaked out of the corners of her mouth, causing her to gag and pull her head back. A few more ropes spurted on her face for good measure.

The rain fell on them heavier than before. Unfortunately for Kaydel, that meant Rey's cum that painted her face was soon washed away. While Rey tried to catch her breath, Kaydel swallowed every last drop in her mouth. The taste was intoxicating. Unusual, but already she wanted more. She dived forward and started to suck on Rey's cock again.

''Oh…'' Rey grunted. As much as she enjoyed the attack, she felt like this was a bit unfair. ''Lieutenant, I'm still hard.''

Kaydel hummed and continued to bob her head up and down the massive length. She glanced up at Rey and stared at her with hunger in her eyes. Her eyes then fell onto Rey's stomach and she watched it rise and fall with every pant. The Jedi's rippling ab muscles that glistened in the rain caused an uncontrollable stir to rush through Kaydel. Her hand instinctively reached down between her legs to rub her aching pussy through her clothes.

Noticing this, Rey finally found the strength in her to stop Kaydel. The lieutenant moaned in disappointment as Rey pulled her head away from her cock. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, licking the tip once last time.

Suddenly, she was flung to the ground. An unseen force gave her a soft landing as she rested on her back and felt her legs being lifted into the air. She watched as Rey tore the remainder of her clothes off, leaving her completely naked. A moan rolled out of her mouth. She was unbelievably turned on by how Rey went from soft to rough and then back to soft again. Goosebumps formed over her skin as she felt Rey's hand glide gently up and down her legs, spreading them apart so that the Jedi had a clear view of her pussy. It was clean-shaven and soaked already.

Rey licked her lips and lowered her head. Before she could start with the oral pleasure, Kaydel locked her legs around Rey's head. She rolled her hips, grinding her pussy against Rey's face and moaning as she felt her tongue moving up and down. Kaydel's juices flowed onto Rey's tongue. She lapped up the lieutenant's wetness like it was the sweetest taste in the galaxy. For Rey, it was.

''Rey, yes, more!'' Kaydel cried out, bucking her hips. ''Please, don't stop.''

Grinning with delight, Rey licked Kaydel's pussy faster. She thrust her tongue against her entrance, probing and teasing it. At the same time, she moved her hand down so that she could make little circles with her thumb over Kaydel's clit. That really struck a nerve with the lieutenant as she moaned more lewd words of encouragement. Rey moved her tongue away before slowly pushing one finger inside of Kaydel.

''Fuck!'' Kaydel screamed.

Rey giggled. It was the first time she'd heard any kind of profanity like that from Kaydel. She hoped to hear more of it in the future. As she slowly pulled her finger out, watching the digit become soaked with Kaydel's juices, she started to finger her while flicking the tip of her tongue over her clit. Kaydel's back arched and she clawed at the grassy ground. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head when Rey fingered her harder and faster. The double pleasure she received from Rey's tongue and finger was so great, Kaydel felt her orgasm approaching before she even had time to warn her.

Somehow, Rey knew that Kaydel was close. She added another finger and slurped her juices. Motivated by the erotic pleas coming out of Kaydel's mouth, Rey moved her tongue down slightly. She wanted to try something that she had a feeling would really push Kaydel over the edge. The tip of her tongue teased the lieutenant's ass, pushing against the rear entrance and rimming her.

''Fuck me!'' Those were Kaydel's final words before she squirted all over Rey's hand and face.

The Jedi pulled her hand away and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of Kaydel's juices spraying onto her just as heavily as the rain falling from the sky. She could feel Kaydel's body quake for almost a minute before she was finally able to come down from her high.

''Oh God,'' Kaydel covered her face to hide her blushes. ''I'm sorry. That doesn't usually happen.''

''I'll take that as a compliment,'' Rey smirked. Her face was drenched, but her smile was brighter than ever. ''Now, what was it you said earlier? I think you said fuck me.''

There was something about the way Rey spoke as she echoed Kaydel's words from earlier, and the way she crawled on top of the lieutenant to pin her to the ground. If she hadn't cum just a moment ago, Kaydel was certain she would have cum again just from Rey's domineering pose. Without a word, she spread her legs open, allowing Rey to nestle herself right on top and guide her cock towards her pussy.

''Let me know if it starts to hurt,'' Rey said.

Kaydel nodded. ''Go on.''

Despite preparing herself for what was to come, Kaydel released a scream of pleasure as she felt Rey's shaft being pushed inside of her. They were both so wet from a multitude of factors, yet, Rey had some initial trouble pushing her cock inside due to her size. Kaydel wrapped her arms around the Jedi's strong body and clawed down her back as she felt herself being stretched out. Rey bit Kaydel's neck. The pleasure she experienced as she felt her pussy clenching around her shaft was indescribable. Her length throbbed wildly as they both waited before continuing. Once Rey felt Kaydel more at ease, she carefully pulled back and pushed inside.

While Kaydel wouldn't have minded being roughed-up and taken hard, she appreciated how considerate Rey was by giving her time to properly adjust. That being said, Kaydel's whole body felt like it was on fire as she felt Rey's cock thrust in and out of her. Her mind was so numb with pleasure, it didn't register until much later that Rey was able to plunge the full length of her cock inside the lieutenant. Her balls slapped against Kaydel with every thrust.

Kaydel smiled as she felt Rey begin to fuck her harder and faster. The Jedi was confident that she could increase the speed and strength of her thrusts. She slammed her hips down repeatedly, driving her cock into Kaydel's pussy. Rey reached down to grip Kaydel's thighs and spread them a little further, allowing her to drive her cock into Kaydel a little deeper, causing her to moan louder.

''You feel amazing,'' Rey grunted.

All that came out of Kaydel's mouth were raw moans. She never thought it was possible to experience such divine pleasure. She was swept up in the euphoria of love and desire. Her body continued to shake as Rey pounded her harder than ever before. Kaydel cried out every time Rey thrust inside of her. Eventually, Kaydel was too overwhelmed to prolong her orgasm. Her eyes glazed over Rey's toned body fucking her and that was all it took for her to cum all over the Jedi's sensational cock. A choked moan escaped from Kaydel. Rey held onto her as she pumped her cock in and out of her gushing pussy.

''Kaydel,'' Rey moaned. ''I'm cumming!''

''Do it! Cum inside me!''

Rey didn't hold back as she released a torrent of cum inside of Kaydel's pussy. The lieutenant moaned and squirmed in Rey's arms as she felt herself being filled to the brim with the Jedi's seed. Rey fired shot after shot of cum, more than from Kaydel's blowjob earlier. Once again, Kaydel was consumed with love and excitement as she watched Rey pump her load in her, pounding her muscular body against hers.

They both collapsed to the ground, trying to catch their breath. Rey hugged Kaydel and rolled them over so that she was laying on top of her. She had a feeling that the lieutenant would be sorer and more exhausted.

''I suppose that's one way to train,'' Kaydel laughed.

Rey nuzzled her face into Kaydel's neck and kissed her. ''Perhaps you should see me train more often? We can both learn a lot from each other.''

''Hmm, I like that idea,'' Kaydel replied.

The two of them rested together for the remainder of the evening until the rain finally ceased. It gave them a chance to cool off before returning to the Resistance.

While Kaydel was certain that no one heard them, she couldn't help but wonder if Leia had used the force to sense what had happened between her and the general's apprentice. In the days that followed, the curious and somewhat smug looks that Leia sent her way seemed to have confirmed her suspicions. Still, Leia did nothing to stop Rey and Kaydel from seeing each other as long as Rey completed her training. The only noticeable difference since that day was that Kaydel was the one who would become distracted whenever Rey was around.

A fact that Rose loved to tease Kaydel about.

**XXX**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? DID YOU ENJOY SEEING REY AND KAYDEL TOGETHER. I DON'T THINK THIS SHIP GETS AS MUCH LOVE AS IT DESERVES BECAUSE OF THEIR LACK OF SCREEN TIME TOGETHER, BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN TO HAVE A GO AT WRITING THEM. I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED READING IT AS MUCH AS I LIKED WRITING IT. I DO HAVE OTHER STORIES FOR DIFFERENT FANDOMS IF YOU'D LIKE TO CHECK THEM OUT. I ALSO HAVE ANOTHER STORY WITH ROSE, PAIGE AND JESSIKA GETTING ALONG WITH REY. I AM ALSO PLANNING TO DO MY OWN VERSION OF THE SEQUEL TRILOGY WITH REY AND ROSE AS THE LEADS. I HAVE ALSO GOT A POLL ON MY FANFICDOTNET PROFILE PAGE IF YOU'D LIKE TO VOTE FOR ANY FUTURE STORIES THAT CATCH YOUR INTEREST.**

**STAY SAFE AND STAY WELL EVERYONE. DON'T LET LIFE OR BULLIES GET YOU DOWN. YOU'RE STRONGER THAN YOU THINK. KEEP YOUR CHIN UP. DRINK PLENTY OF WATER. STAY KIND. TA-TA FOR NOW.**

**A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO MY MILKY WAY GALAXIES & UNIVERSE BUILDERS:**

**ANONPERS**

**CASEY INSCOE**

**FIAMGOKU**

**KEVIN JACKSON**

**RATHALOSAZURE**

**WANHEDA**


End file.
